


(Your Touch is) Like a Dream

by polyskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Eyebrow Piercings, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Lip Piercings, M/M, Multi, Piercings, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Riding, Sex Toys, Spanking, Student Council President Seungmin, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, Toys, slight degradation, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyskz/pseuds/polyskz
Summary: “You’re soneedy,” Hyunjin says, but not unkindly.“And you’re so infuriating,” Jisung huffs out, but the heat is lost with how well-kissed he already looks.Hyunjin only smiles, which seems to confuse Jisung. But before Jisung can say anything else, the bed dips and Seungmin’s voice rings out clear as day. “That’s rich coming from you, Jisung.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 632





	(Your Touch is) Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was 100% inspired by 1) this beautiful fanart by @/pandiiverse, which can be found [here](https://twitter.com/pandiiverse/status/1208856911191384064) and 2) that damn eyebrow piercing in Hyunjin’s Gone Days teaser in addition to Hyunjin just being a general demon these past few days.

The apartment is peaceful for once as Hyunjin does homework on his bed. Honestly, his bed isn’t the most convenient place to be doing homework, but Hyunjin is more comfortable here than he would be hunched over his desk, so it works well enough.

Despite popular opinion and how everyone for some reason seems to think he’s a delinquent just because of the way he looks, Hyunjin does indeed do homework. Hyunjin isn’t a stranger to rumors after the four years he’s attended this university, least of all ones about him, but it’s funny, hearing what people think about him through Seungmin. Sometimes Jisung, too, but people are usually talking _about_ Jisung instead of _to_ Jisung, similar to what they do with Hyunjin. But neither of them mind too much, content with living their lives as they are and not giving a shit about what other people say, especially when people don’t really have the balls to say it to their faces most of the time.

Except it can be fun, sometimes, to fight back when people actually find the courage to say something, because people never really expect tiny, tiny Jisung to have a sharp tongue, ready with a comeback at a moment’s notice. And Hyunjin’s new eyebrow piercing only furthers the delinquent agenda, scaring most people away from even trying, even though the reality is he only got it because he’s been itching for a new piercing. The fact that his boyfriends have been more than enthusiastic about how much they love it ever since he brought the idea up was only a nice little cherry on top.

When it comes down to it, though, no one has really ever bothered to get to know him past a superficial level. During freshman year, girls (and guys because even though Hyunjin doesn’t like to be popular for his looks, he knows his appeal) had been merely content with fawning over how “pretty and mysterious” he was, but then had quickly turned their nose up and started spreading rumors when Hyunjin inevitably turned them away, all too used to shallow people and wanting nothing to do with them. And then Hyunjin had gone and gotten himself a shiny new lip ring and a few tattoos over the summer of freshman year, which, to be fair, didn’t really help abate his “scary bad boy” reputation, but Hyunjin doesn’t mind the rumors much. Especially not if it means that people leave him alone and he can go about his day with minimal interruption.

Jisung and Seungmin, though, they thought he was worth the effort, Hyunjin smiling as he thinks about his boyfriends. It’s almost amusing how they managed to come together as easily as they did considering how different they are on a superficial level, but Hyunjin knows better than anyone that appearances mean little to nothing. The fact that the three of them fit together seamlessly only further proves what Hyunjin already knows.

But more than anything, Hyunjin is just glad they saw something beautiful in him and gave him a chance and that he, in turn, gave them a chance. Entering an already-established relationship hadn’t been the easiest thing Hyunjin has ever done, but he’s willing to bet money that it is and will be the best thing.

The vibrations of an incoming text message jolts Hyunjin out of his thoughts, his smile widening when he reads Seungmin’s message stating he’s on his way over. If not for Seungmin’s student council meeting that had just ended, they could’ve been cuddling right now, Seungmin’s classes ending in the early afternoon and Hyunjin not having any classes at all today. Or they could be kissing, it’s honestly a toss-up most of the time between the two of them when Seungmin comes over or when Hyunjin goes over to his dorm. 

Jisung should be here any minute, too, his class having ended a little over a half hour ago. If all three of them were here, it’s a guarantee that two of them are going to end up making out because Jisung can never keep his lips to himself and Hyunjin and Seungmin can never keep their hands to themselves. Jisung is just so pretty, so responsive, under their touch, it’s nearly impossible for them to not touch him in some way.

“Jinnie, I’m home!”

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Although Jisung isn’t always a devil, sometimes sweet and soft as he curls up in their arms for a nap, there’s no doubt that he likes to push buttons more often than not. Hyunjin certainly hasn’t forgotten the very explicit picture Jisung had sent to their group chat earlier this morning and he’s sure Seungmin hasn’t either.

It only takes a few more seconds for Jisung to wander into Hyunjin’s room with a cute smile on his face. Hyunjin isn’t fooled, though, has spent far too much time in Jisung’s company to know the games he likes to play.

But still, he indulges Jisung, quickly placing his homework on his desk and opening his arms to indicate for Jisung to come closer. He doesn’t bother hiding how he looks Jisung up and down, eyes fixating on the small bit of exposed skin where his black knee-high socks don’t quite reach his red plaid, pleated skirt for a few extra seconds. The skirt shifts against Jisung’s thighs with every step he takes, but Hyunjin can’t focus on anything other than how smooth Jisung’s skin is once he has a lap full of Jisung.

Jisung’s lips are always so soft, Hyunjin pressing closer for more, more, more every time they kiss.

Hyunjin sighs into the kiss. Even though he just saw his boyfriends last night, spending the entire day alone in his apartment without any physical contact can get to him sometimes.

“Hi,” Jisung says once they break apart, eyes sparkling as he looks at Hyunjin. He’s always gorgeous, but Hyunjin is of the opinion that he’s the most gorgeous here, perched on Hyunjin’s lap, the pleats of his skirt spreading out over his thighs.

Hyunjin can’t help but kiss him again, smiling at the way Jisung all but melts into it.

“Hi,” Hyunjin responds, leaning in for one more kiss just because he can. “How were your classes?”

Jisung hums, fingers absentmindedly playing with the short hair at Hyunjin’s nape. “Good. Stats got really boring towards the end, but it’s over and I’m here now.”

He looks right at Hyunjin as he says this and Hyunjin just knows Jisung is fishing for a certain topic, wants Hyunjin to bring up Jisung’s little picture from earlier. But Jisung isn’t the only one who likes to play games, and Hyunjin has always liked it better when the three of them are present. Besides, Seungmin is usually the one to take charge and Hyunjin is more than okay with that, content with helping make Jisung fall apart rather than directing.

That doesn’t mean Hyunjin can’t have a little fun of his own first as he waits for Seungmin, though.

Skimming light fingers over Jisung’s thighs, Hyunjin noses at Jisung’s collarbones, letting out a pleased hum when Jisung’s fingers tighten their hold in his hair. Hyunjin lightly nips at Jisung’s collarbones, soothing the sting with a little kiss afterwards when Jisung whimpers. Jisung has always been so easy to rile up, so beautifully receptive to all kinds of touches.

Hyunjin’s hands find their usual place on Jisung’s hips, his fingers spanning almost the entirety of Jisung’s waist. Hyunjin has always loved how tiny Jisung is, how he can pull Jisung into his lap and Jisung will curl up into the cutest little ball. Or how he can pick Jisung up and toss him onto the bed like he’s nothing.

He especially loves how his fingers leave imprints, Jisung always begging him to grab him harder as he pushes into him, that he can take it, _please, Hyunjin, please_.

Jisung arches at the touch, like his body remembers just what Hyunjin’s hands are capable of in such a position and wanting it right now. Instead of giving Jisung what he wants, though, he pulls Jisung into another kiss, this one far less chaste and much more filthy. Despite not having done much of anything yet, Jisung is clearly riled up and has been since he woke up, enough so that he put a little bullet vibrator in himself and sent a picture to their group chat earlier in the morning. He clearly took it in Hyunjin’s bathroom, given that he was over last night and brought a change of clothes with him, but had sneakily taken the picture before Hyunjin was even awake. It’s all part of his little game, but Hyunjin is very much aware of it. And if Hyunjin is dragging this out just a little bit longer than he normally would, then it’s just payback for having to deal with the mental image of Jisung holding in his whimpers and moans as he fingered himself open enough to slip the toy in.

“Hyunjin,” Jisung pants, a shiver going down Hyunjin’s spine at the sudden raspy quality of Jisung’s voice. His lips are so red and he’s so pretty as he sits in Hyunjin’s lap, blinking at him as if Hyunjin has all the power in the world. And Hyunjin does, having learned just what Jisung likes over the year and a half they’ve been dating.

But just as much as Hyunjin has learned what Jisung likes, Jisung has learned what Hyunjin likes, too.

When it becomes clear Hyunjin isn’t planning on doing anything, Jisung lets out a little growl and kisses Hyunjin with enough force to knock him onto his back. He gasps, but it turns into a moan when Jisung bites down on his bottom lip, pulling at the skin around his lip ring with his teeth.

Jisung doesn’t waste any time, impatience making him trail kisses down Hyunjin’s neck and chest, fingers swift as they undo the buttons of his black button-up. Hyunjin has learned long ago not to stop Jisung once he’s on a mission, so he simply lays there and lets Jisung do what he wants, shrugging the shirt off at Jisung’s insistence.

The sound of a door closing in the distance is faint, but Hyunjin hears it, perking up at what that means. Jisung is too busy sucking a mark on Hyunjin’s neck to notice, which is a mistake. Hyunjin doesn’t say anything, though, simply grabs Jisung’s hips and pulls him closer so that his ass is even more in the air, a little present for Seungmin.

Jisung groans at the movement, pausing his work on Hyunjin’s neck to grind his hips down against Hyunjin’s. He’s already hard, Hyunjin can feel it through the fabric of the skirt and his own pants. But Hyunjin wouldn’t be surprised if he’s been half hard all day given the vibrator sitting snug in his ass, the remote having been left in Hyunjin’s possession.

“You’re so _needy_ ,” Hyunjin says, but not unkindly. It would be hypocritical, really. The only difference is that Hyunjin can hold out just a tiny bit longer.

“And you’re so infuriating,” Jisung huffs out, but the heat is lost with how well-kissed he already looks.

Hyunjin only smiles, which seems to confuse Jisung. But before Jisung can say anything else, the bed dips and Seungmin’s voice rings out clear as day. “That’s rich coming from you, Jisung.”

With how closely Jisung is kneeling over him, Hyunjin can see the way his eyes widen slightly before closing, shivers wracking his body. A quick peek over Jisung’s back lets him know that Seungmin has run a hand up from Jisung’s thigh to under his skirt. Hyunjin has dated Jisung for one a half years, but he has also dated Seungmin for one a half years, so he knows how dangerous Seungmin can be. Considering the stunt Jisung pulled this morning, Hyunjin has no doubt Seungmin is ready to play.

A sharp bite to his chest has Hyunjin jolting with a moan, the quick burst of pain going right to his cock. Jisung is pawing at the sheets, eyes screwed shut, soft, pretty pants falling from his lips.

“Now you want to be good?” Seungmin asks, voice taking on a dangerous edge. Hyunjin can’t see exactly what he’s doing, Jisung’s skirt getting in the way, but with the way Seungmin’s arm is moving back and forth, he has a pretty good idea. “That’s cute.”

“Minnie,” Jisung pants.

Seungmin ignores him, though, looking at Hyunjin with a sweet smile that sends a shiver down his spine. “Do you still have the remote? I want to see something.”

Hyunjin nods towards his bedside table, toes curling when Seungmin kisses him far too chastely in thanks. It causes Jisung to whine, unhappy with the lack of kisses he’s getting, but one look from Seungmin and he quiets down. He knows he has been bad, which is why he only settles down with his cheek against Hyunjin’s chest, ass up without complaint. This, at least, knowing his place, Jisung is good at.

“Did you think that you could just send that picture to the group chat and get away with it, hmm?” Seungmin asks, taking his sweet time fiddling with the remote even though they’re all very well acquainted with it. Jisung starts trembling and Hyunjin can’t resist running a hand through his hair, Jisung pushing up into the touch like a needy puppy. “We already know how much you like to be filled, that much is obvious with how often you take our cocks. We didn’t really need the reminder. And yet.”

Jisung opens his mouth to respond, always ready to retort, but Seungmin chooses that exact moment to turn the vibrator on, any words Jisung was going to say lost in the moan he lets out. It’s difficult to stay still, the vibrations of Jisung’s moans flowing through Hyunjin’s body from where their skin is touching, but unlike Jisung, Hyunjin is a good boy and doesn’t do anything past whimper.

“Jinnie,” Seungmin coos, Hyunjin’s attention immediately snapping up towards Seungmin. His hand is under Jisung’s skirt again, and judging by the way Jisung’s moans start becoming more loud and more frequent, he’s back to thrusting the toy in and out of Jisung. But the way he looks at Hyunjin is so soft, a little spark in his eye that makes Hyunjin want to be so good for him.

Seungmin looks back towards Jisung after a few more seconds, a contemplative look on his face as if playing with Jisung like this doesn’t even affect him at all. Except Hyunjin knows it does, Seungmin no doubt hard in his slacks from all of the pretty sounds Jisung is making and from the power he has.

“Get up,” Seungmin tells Jisung, and Hyunjin is helpless to watch as Jisung slowly pushes himself up with shaky arms so he’s kneeling over Hyunjin’s hips. Like this, Jisung is a vision, the soft white of his cropped sweater contrasting with the light tan of his skin and the red of the skirt perfectly, the soft afternoon sun spilling in from the curtains only enhancing his glow.

The vibrations are loud in the otherwise silent room, Jisung’s body wracked with shivers from the pleasure. There’s the prettiest expression on his face, lips parted and shiny from all of the kissing, cheeks a soft shade of red, eyes half-lidded and dark. Hyunjin wants to _touch_ , but he doesn’t want to interfere with whatever Seungmin is planning no matter how much his body is telling him to.

“Good boy,” Seungmin praises, Jisung keening and Hyunjin shivering even though it wasn’t even directed at him. Seungmin sends him a little smile that has Hyunjin blushing. Seungmin never misses anything, far too attentive for Hyunjin’s liking, but Hyunjin still has some mental strength left not to slip too far yet, interested in seeing just what Seungmin is going to do with Jisung today.

Crowding up against Jisung’s back, Seungmin kisses Jisung’s neck and runs light hands over the front of Jisung’s thighs up, up, up until he’s holding the skirt up with one hand and pulling Jisung’s tiny black briefs down with the other. Jisung’s cute little cock is hard when Seungmin pulls his underwear down far enough, a groan leaving Jisung’s lips no doubt from the sudden lack of restriction. Hyunjin can’t stop staring, wondering just how he got lucky enough to be here with these two boys.

Seungmin doesn’t stop there, wrapping his fingers around Jisung’s dick and pumping at a quick pace. Hyunjin can see the way Jisung’s entire body is trembling and can’t take it anymore, pushing himself off the bed so he can grab Jisung by the hips and kiss him. Jisung’s hands immediately go to his bare shoulders, his fingernails leaving little imprints, but Hyunjin doesn’t mind, only kisses Jisung harder once the pain registers.

The kiss is sloppy, Hyunjin licking into Jisung’s mouth easily with how often Jisung has to pull away to pant or let out little pleased noises.

Except all of a sudden, a tiny growl leaves Jisung’s lips. Hyunjin pulls back to see what’s wrong, only to notice that Seungmin has removed the hand on Jisung’s dick and is now fiddling with the remote again, the noise of the vibrator stopping completely.

“Why did you stop?” Jisung complains, frustration clear on his face and in his voice. His cock is red, leaving a little streak of pre-cum on his stomach where his sweater doesn’t quite reach. Hyunjin’s mouth waters at the sight and he prays he’ll be able to suck at least one of them off at some point, his mouth feeling far too empty for his liking.

“You were going to come,” Seungmin says, plain as day, like he’s talking about the weather.

“So?” Jisung asks, but his voice cracks halfway through the word, Hyunjin only finding out why when he sees Seungmin put the little vibrator that had been in Jisung off to the side.

“Do you want to help me undress Jisung, Jinnie?” Seungmin asks, once again ignoring Jisung. Hyunjin doesn’t miss the way Jisung’s dick jumps, hiding back a laugh at how obvious Jisung can be sometimes.

“Yes, please,” Hyunjin responds instead. Seungmin nods, and Hyunjin immediately gets to work.

Undressing Jisung is like unwrapping a gift.

After all of the time they’ve spent together, Hyunjin is more than acquainted with both of their bodies. But Seungmin never surprises them with anything he wears, choosing to stick with his usual button-up and slack combo to uphold his Student President title at their university and keeping it simple with cozy sweaters and jeans at home.

Jisung, on the other hand, is always a wild card, dressing on a whim every morning depending on the mood he’s in. His wardrobe ranges from oversized hoodies and sweats to shirts and jeans to cropped sweaters and skirts and while both Seungmin and Hyunjin love him no matter what he wears, Hyunjin has always favored the skirts. Jisung’s thighs are meant to be shown off and he’s always so sensitive after wearing one of the soft sweaters from the friction against his skin all day.

It’s much the same now, Jisung arching his back with a cry as Hyunjin pushes his sweater up just enough to suck on his nipples. Seungmin had said they were going to undress Jisung, but he never said at what pace and he has always been more lenient with Hyunjin.

Flicking a tongue against Jisung’s nipple, Hyunjin also runs his hands over his soft skin of his stomach. Another moan slips past Jisung’s lips, Jisung far too sensitive to hold anything back after having been riled up all day.

Hyunjin only pulls away after the area around Jisung’s nipple is as red as he likes, quickly pulling Jisung’s sweater off while he’s at it. The jingling of Jisung’s earrings sounds like soft wind chimes, Jisung pulling Hyunjin back into a bruising kiss once Hyunjin throws the sweater off the bed.

Jisung ruts his hips up against Hyunjin’s, Hyunjin moaning softly at the feeling after having been untouched for so long. Jisung knows just how eager Hyunjin can get, which is why he always targets him, but Seungmin is always there to put Jisung back in his place if he steps out of line.

Such is the case now, Seungmin pulling Jisung back with a tsk, Hyunjin dazedly watching as Seungmin pushes Jisung down onto the bed. It’s a shame Seungmin has to pull Jisung away and an even bigger shame when Seungmin tugs the socks and skirt off of Jisung. But neither of them want to hear Jisung complaining about cum on his skirt, so despite how sad Hyunjin is at the loss, Jisung can always put them back on after they’re done.

(And he probably will, always begging them to take pictures of him in his skirts at various angles so he can send them to their group chat at unsuspecting times. Hyunjin and Seungmin know exactly what he’s doing, but both are powerless to argue, especially considering they love it just as much.)

Seungmin whispers something in Jisung’s ear that causes his eyes to roll back, his back arching against Seungmin’s chest. All of a sudden, Jisung is looking at him with lidded eyes, Hyunjin’s cock jumping pathetically at the attention.

“Go on, baby,” Seungmin says, loud enough this time for Hyunjin to hear.

He’s frozen as he watches Jisung crawl over to him completely naked, powerless as Jisung pushes him back down and starts taking his pants off.

“Gonna ride your thigh,” Jisung whispers, voice absolutely wrecked already despite having only been kissed and barely touched. Hyunjin knows what he sounds like when he’s really wrecked and only hopes he can hear it today.

Once Jisung gets his pants and underwear off, he pauses, eyes fixated on Hyunjin’s cock and glittering like the stars.

Licking his lips, Jisung asks, “Can I suck him off?”

Hyunjin can’t look away from Jisung, feeling as if his entire body is on fire and he hasn’t even been touched yet.

Seungmin sighs like he’s put out, but his tone is fond as he says, “Fine, but only because Hyunjin has been so good.”

Seungmin hasn’t even finished his sentence before Jisung is taking Hyunjin into his hand, an embarrassingly loud noise leaving Hyunjin’s lips at the touch. He hadn’t even realized how hard he is until this moment, Jisung’s hand barely fitting around his dick entirely.

But all thoughts fly out the window when Jisung leans down, kitten licking at the tip before fitting plush lips around the head.

Hyunjin fists a hand in Jisung’s blond locks, back arching from the vibrations of Jisung’s resulting hum around him.

“Your mouth feels so good,” Hyunjin manages to get out and is rewarded by Jisung sinking further down and hollowing his cheeks, always so sloppy in his enthusiasm.

It’s almost embarrassing how Hyunjin is so easily worked up once he has a mouth on him, but Jisung’s mouth is wet and warm, a complete dream after all of the time he has spent untouched.

Hyunjin knows just how dangerous it would be to look at Jisung, but he can’t help it, brain shutting down in favor of just feeling.

And it is, Hyunjin having to choke back a moan when he looks down and sees Jisung looking up at him with his big, dark eyes, lips spread indecently around his length, practically begging to be used. So Hyunjin does, planting his feet on the bed to give him better leverage to thrust up into Jisung’s mouth, who chokes slightly but moans right after, eyes fluttering shut. Hyunjin has always loved giving blowjobs, loves the solid weight of anything in his mouth, but there’s no doubt Jisung is more than enthusiastic, too.

Hyunjin finds a rhythm after a few seconds, his hips thrusting at a pace Jisung can’t keep up with, so he merely relaxes his throat and lets Hyunjin do what he wants with him. Jisung is so pretty between his legs, tears starting to gather at the corners of his eyes, but Hyunjin barely has time to think about that before he feels the familiar tightening starting to build in his stomach.

“I’m- I’m close,” Hyunjin pants out. Jisung only moans in response, fitting small hands around Hyunjin’s hips as a sign to not pull out. It’s the final push Hyunjin needs, the vibrations and the warmth of Jisung’s mouth sending Hyunjin over the edge with a long moan.

Panting, Hyunjin lets his hand fall away from Jisung’s hair, legs sprawling out against the bed. Jisung doesn’t waste a second, climbing onto Hyunjin’s lap and kissing him, the bitterness of his cum in Jisung’s mouth negligible in comparison to the way Jisung is kissing the life out of him. Jisung is always so beautifully needy after he makes someone come, especially if he hasn’t himself.

“Thought you were supposed to ride my thigh,” Hyunjin murmurs when Jisung pulls away.

Jisung hums, eyes still incredibly dark. “Yeah. But your cock is too pretty, I couldn’t help myself.”

Despite everything, Hyunjin blushes.

Seungmin clears his throat, Hyunjin jumping at the sound and feeling slightly guilty that he had been so wrapped up in Jisung that he had forgotten Seungmin was even there.

Settled off to the side, Seungmin is looking at them with dark eyes and a hand down his pants. If not for the way his hair is slightly mused and he’s biting down on his bottom lip, Hyunjin wouldn’t even think anything to be out of the ordinary, Seungmin calm and collected as he pointedly looks at Jisung.

He doesn’t even need to say anything for Jisung to scramble out of Hyunjin’s lap so that he’s straddling just one thigh, a question in his large eyes as he looks at Seungmin. It’s amusing, how well-behaved Jisung is only when he’s on the precipice of an orgasm.

Seungmin knows, too, the corner of his lip curling up into a smirk that has Hyunjin’s dick taking an interest. Of all the things that had to turn Hyunjin on, Seungmin _smirking_ is what does him in. But in Hyunjin’s defense, his boyfriends are like dreams come to life, so pretty yet so hot at the same time.

The longer the silence drags on, the more impatient Jisung gets. His hips start to lightly grind against Hyunjin’s thigh, Jisung’s still hard dick leaving a sticky mess on Hyunjin’s skin. Hyunjin can feel himself starting to get hard again from the way Jisung rocks against his own cock every other thrust, but Seungmin is still infuriatingly silent. At this point, Hyunjin doesn’t know who he is torturing more out of the three of them.

Finally, after what feels like hours, Seungmin smiles, the sharp one that he takes on in the bedroom. “Go on, Jisung. Ride his thigh like the desperate boy you are.”

And that’s all it takes, Jisung’s eyes fluttering shut as he grinds against Hyunjin in earnest, Hyunjin’s hands moving back to their favorite place on his waist. There’s no way Jisung can be getting that much friction, but he’s whimpering in a way that makes it seem like this is the best present he has ever received.

Seungmin is back to stroking himself in his pants, eyes trained on the two of them as Hyunjin looks at him, unable to look away.

“Does it feel good?” Seungmin asks.

Jisung lets out a noise Hyunjin assumes is to be an affirmation, but can barely pay attention with the way Jisung’s skin is dragging against his.

“You’re never going to be sated, though,” Seungmin continues, a slightly breathy quality to his voice. “Are you? You’re so needy, you’re never going to be satisfied unless you have a cock in you.”

Hyunjin’s eyes flutter at the words, his cock leaking pre-cum. Even though Seungmin is talking to Jisung at this particular moment, there’s no denying he and Jisung are the same in that regard, always needy, always wanting more. The difference, though, is that Hyunjin has already come, some of the edge taken away enough for his mind to be clear enough to speak.

“If only the school could hear their precious Student Council President now,” Hyunjin muses. “What would they think if they heard you talking like this? What would your little fanclub say?”

Seungmin only rolls his eyes, but he’s clearly affected, cheeks turning a light shade of pink from pumping his cock.

“I don’t really care about those girls, you know that. Besides,” and he smirks here, dangerous in a way he only is with them. “Jisung is prettier anyways. Why would I go to them when we have our own pretty baby right here?”

“That’s not what you were saying earlier,” Jisung manages to pant out, still in the mood to argue even in his disheveled state.

Seungmin turns sharp eyes towards Jisung, who is none the wiser, his eyes closed as he keeps rutting against Hyunjin’s thigh.

“No,” he says, slow, calculated. He sounds like he’s been planning something all day. Hyunjin wouldn’t put it past him if he has been. “You’re right, that’s not what I said.”

Because as much as Jisung likes praise, he really likes the degradation. It’s incredible, watching Seungmin switch from soft praises to hard insults seemingly at the blink of an eye.

“You’re just a needy little brat. You could’ve just asked us to fuck you, but instead you decided to play a game when you knew I had a meeting after class. And you left poor Hyunjin here all alone with his imagination.” Seungmin shakes his head here, but Hyunjin doesn’t miss the way the corners of his lips curl up as Jisung trembles in place, his cock absolutely leaking onto Hyunjin’s thigh.

They all like to play games, but there’s no denying Seungmin always, always wins.

“Can you at least touch me? Please?” Jisung tacks on at the end, hoping that it will work in his favor.

But Seungmin only shakes his head again. “You were a brat and yet you still think you deserve something more? No, you can just use Hyunjin’s thigh.”

Jisung lets out a little sob at that, but Hyunjin can tell he’s close, the words affecting him more than he would ever like to admit. And so Hyunjin grips his hips tighter and flexes the muscles in his thigh, rolling his leg up against Jisung, wanting to be good, wanting to get Jisung off. It causes Jisung to gasp, body absolutely trembling as he comes all over Hyunjin’s hip and the sheets, the prettiest moan leaving his lips like a prayer.

“Fuck,” Jisung breathes out as he falls sideways onto the bed, his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. Hyunjin can’t help the whimper that escapes him, his dick now hard against his stomach, but without any friction or relief.

A sudden touch to his calf has Hyunjin jumping, turning wide eyes towards the source. Seungmin is there, kneeling on the bed with rosy cheeks and a fire in his eyes that has Hyunjin whimpering for another reason now.

The kiss they share is rough, Hyunjin melting into the sheets as Seungmin threads fingers through his hair. It’s the first time Hyunjin has been touched by Seungmin today and he didn’t realize until this moment just how much he needed it.

“Can you touch me? Please?” Hyunjin echoes Jisung’s question from mere minutes ago, voice small but hopeful. He has been so _good_ , he knows he has.

“My pretty baby,” Seungmin coos, the switch from unforgiving to sweet flipped in an instant. “Since you’ve been such a good boy, I’ll make you a deal.”

Hyunjin nods, the praise going straight to his cock. He’s already so hard again that it hurts, he’ll do anything Seungmin wants.

“How about instead of me touching you, we’ll have Jisung ride you?” Seungmin whispers.

And Hyunjin really, really wants Seungmin to touch him, but the promise of Jisung riding him is far too great to pass up, especially considering how sensitive Jisung would be.

Blinking up at Seungmin with pleading eyes, Hyunjin tries to push his luck. “Can I suck you off after?”

Seungmin’s gaze darkens at that, though Hyunjin isn’t sure that to be possible.

“Pushy,” he says, fear taking root in Hyunjin’s chest for a split second. He just wants Seungmin to feel good, but he’s greedy enough to want to take back his offer if it means Jisung still gets to ride him. He doesn’t have to worry, though, for Seungmin says, “But I’ll let it go just this once.”

“Thank you,” Hyunjin whispers, toes curling when Seungmin kisses him again.

“Now,” Seungmin starts. “What should we do with our bad boy over there?”

Hyunjin turns his head to see Jisung looking at them while fisting his cock, teeth clamped down on his bottom lip. He immediately freezes once he notices them looking at him, but there’s no trace of guilt in his eyes, only want.

“Since you’re still so horny, get on all fours,” Seungmin says in a tone that leaves no room for argument.

Even in his fucked-out state, Jisung hurries to get in position, knees slightly wobbly as he moves his body the way Seungmin wants him to. His cock hangs between his legs as he kneels there and Hyunjin can’t help but reach out and curl a hand around Jisung.

“Jinnie,” Jisung moans, looking at him with pleading eyes. Hyunjin only shakes his head, though, knowing that he has to be good in order to get what he wants and he’s already pushing it by touching Jisung like this. Jisung is just so pretty, though, Hyunjin can’t help it.

“Jisung,” Seungmin calls out in a sweet voice. Hyunjin knows it’s fake, knows that Seungmin isn’t in the mood to be nice to Jisung today, which only makes him more unpredictable.

“Y-yes?” Jisung asks, a sweet blush painting his cheeks.

“What do we do with you?” Seungmin wonders with a sigh. “I was already nice enough to let you come despite your little stunt this morning and yet you still aren’t satisfied.”

Jisung is at least smart enough to know Seungmin isn’t really asking him a question, merely talking to himself, but the lack of response only serves to make the snap of Seungmin opening the lube bottle even louder.

“I guess I was right earlier,” Seungmin continues, Hyunjin watching as he pours lube onto his fingers and rubs them together to warm the liquid up. Seungmin may be unforgiving today, but he’s never cruel enough to hurt them on purpose and Jisung has never liked the feeling of cold lube. “You always need someone to fill you up.”

He pushes the first finger into Jisung as he says that, Jisung inhaling sharply at the sudden feeling. Hyunjin starts moving his hand on Jisung’s cock again, slow enough to release the slight tension in Jisung’s shoulders, but not nearly fast enough to do much of anything else.

Seungmin adds a second finger quickly since Jisung had been stretched pretty much all day, but it’s the third finger where Jisung starts pushing his hips back onto Seungmin’s fingers and forward into Hyunjin’s fist with a pleased groan. It earns him a smack to the thigh that has his cock twitching in Hyunjin’s hand, a gasp leaving his puffy lips. But Jisung is still Jisung, so even though he just got smacked for it, he wiggles his hips back again, Seungmin slapping his thigh harder this time. Jisung outright moans, Hyunjin’s own dick getting harder from the sound alone.

“Hurry up,” Jisung complains, voice wavering from all of the stimulation.

“Be patient,” Seungmin chastises sharply. “You know you need four when you take Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin blushes at that, inexplicably shy all of a sudden. Seungmin merely coos at him before pulling out of Jisung to pour more lube onto his fingers. Jisung makes his displeasure known very quickly, but Seungmin merely says, “Be quiet or I’ll just tie you up and make you watch as I fuck Hyunjin.”

It’s Hyunjin’s turn to let out a needy whimper, his hole instinctively clenching around nothing. It hasn’t been more than week since they last had sex, but just the reminder of how well Seungmin had fucked him causes him to ache all over.

“Sorry,” Seungmin says, sending a genuinely sorry look towards Hyunjin. “Maybe next time, baby.”

The promise of next time is enough to sate Hyunjin for the time being, but he’s definitely going to hold Seungmin to his word. There are many things Hyunjin gets embarrassed about, but asking to get fucked has never been one of them.

“Ahem,” Jisung coughs out. “This is lovely and all, but I was promised- _oh_.”

Seungmin shoves Jisung’s face into the bed with a growl, causing Jisung’s arms to collapse under him, annoyance clear as day on his face. “Are you really trying to be mouthy right now? You really want to be tied up?”

“No, no, no. Please no, I’ll be your good boy, I promise,” Jisung scrambles to say, the words slightly muffled from how half of his face is pressed into the sheets.

Hyunjin is so turned on that it hurts, letting go of Jisung’s cock in favor of holding the base of his own to stave off his own orgasm. At the rate this is going, he won’t be able to last very long at all.

“I doubt it,” Seungmin says, but despite his words, he goes back to fingering Jisung, the most breathy moan leaving his lips once Seungmin has all four fingers in. Seungmin has the hottest focused expression on his face, while Jisung has the prettiest pleasured expression, Hyunjin’s eyes flickering between his boyfriends, unable to look at just one of them.

“Seung _min_ ,” Jisung cries out all of a sudden, fingers clenching the sheets tightly.

“Found it,” Seungmin says with a smirk. Judging by Jisung’s sudden inability to stop making noise, Seungmin isn’t letting up, fingers relentless as they press against Jisung’s prostate.

“I’m going to come,” Jisung warns softly, Hyunjin biting his bottom lip hard, his fingers circling his dick tighter. Jisung knows just how breathtaking he is, but even when he’s not trying, Hyunjin still finds it hard to breathe seeing Jisung like this, flushed and panting, rocking back onto Seungmin’s fingers.

“Oh no you aren’t,” Seungmin says. He doesn’t stop fingering Jisung, but he reaches his other hand around to circle his fingers around the base of Jisung’s cock, Jisung practically sobbing.

“Minnie, please,” Jisung begs, Hyunjin suppressing a whimper at how broken he sounds.

Seungmin slows down enough to press a soft kiss to Jisung’s tailbone, the facade breaking for a second as he asks, “Are you okay?”

Shifting into a more comfortable position, Jisung lets out a small but sure, “Yes.”

It’s all Seungmin needs to pick the pace back up, the squelch of the lube loud in the room as Seungmin fucks his fingers into Jisung.

Hyunjin sees the moment his dry orgasm hits, Jisung’s entire body seizing up like a bow before the tension in his body releases as he sobs. Seungmin lets go of his cock, still hard and arching up against his stomach, and slowly pulls his fingers out. Jisung, to his credit, stays where Seungmin leaves him, staring up at Hyunjin with glossy eyes.

Anticipation builds in Hyunjin when Seungmin rips open a condom, a shiver going down his spine when Seungmin rolls the condom onto his dick.

Seungmin presses a quick kiss to Hyunjin’s lips, laughing when Hyunjin follows him for more.

“Go on, Jinnie, fill our baby boy up.”

Hyunjin is nothing if not a people-pleaser in bed, wanting to please to a fault. Jisung is so light and pliant when Hyunjin maneuvers him from his bent-over position to sitting back in his lap. No matter how many times Hyunjin sees Jisung like this, he will never be able to get used to it.

“Are you ready?” Hyunjin asks. It’s a pretty rhetorical question given how hard Jisung is and how he’s staring down at Hyunjin with pleading eyes, but Seungmin always asks, so Hyunjin knows he should, too.

“Yes,” Jisung practically sobs out.

Hyunjin doesn’t waste another second, lifting Jisung up like he’s nothing, grip tight on Jisung’s hips just the way he likes it.

Jisung lets out a whimper once the head of Hyunjin’s cock pushes into him, but it’s drowned out by the loud moan Hyunjin lets out. Jisung sucking him off had been perfect, but nothing can really compare to the feeling of Jisung clamping down around him despite being so thoroughly stretched.

No matter how fast Hyunjin wants to go, he holds back, knowing from experience that he’ll hurt Jisung otherwise.

“You’re doing so well, Jinnie,” Seungmin praises, Hyunjin’s cock twitching at the sudden praise. Jisung must feel it, too, instinctively clenching around Hyunjin at the feeling.

Seungmin is so pretty seated back off to the side of the bed, shirt unbuttoned, his pants and underwear now completely taken off as he moves his fist over himself. Hyunjin wants to taste so badly, but he knows he can’t, not yet.

Jisung fully sitting on Hyunjin’s dick with a cute little whimper draws Hyunjin’s attention back to him, but it’s a mistake. The eyeliner Jisung had on earlier is now slightly smudged around his waterline and his lips are the prettiest shade of red Hyunjin has ever seen. He’s like a wet dream come to life, except he’s actually real and so perfect as he sits on Hyunjin’s dick.

“Pretty,” Hyunjin rasps out, unable to help himself.

“Pretty,” Seungmin agrees, a breathless quality to his voice. “Go on, Jisung.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Jisung breathes out almost like a prayer, not wasting a second before he places tiny hands on Hyunjin’s stomach to lift himself up and drop himself back down. The pace he sets is so fast, Hyunjin can’t even keep up, can only grip Jisung by the hips tighter as Jisung uses him to get off.

Hyunjin can feel tears gathering in his eyes, his vision slightly blurry as he watches Jisung ride him. Like this, Hyunjin swears Jisung looks like an angel, the glow of the afternoon sun casting him in the prettiest light. The sound of Jisung’s earrings clashing against each other as Jisung drops himself down reminds Hyunjin of bells, but nothing sounds prettier than Jisung’s moans, loud and unabashed in his pleasure.

It’s instinctual, the way Hyunjin snaps his hips up the moment Jisung drops back down, Jisung crying out Hyunjin’s name as he clenches even tighter.

“Right there, right there,” Jisung chants, movements frantic as he searches for that one spot that gets him to see stars.

It’s far too much for Hyunjin, his tears flowing freely now as Jisung gets tighter and tighter around him, a sign of his impending orgasm. And Hyunjin only wants to please, wants to be so good for Jisung, his hips snapping up every time Jisung drops down.

Jisung doesn’t give any warning before he comes this time, only moans as he releases against Hyunjin’s stomach, the sudden warmth causing Hyunjin to twitch.

“Seungmin, please,” Hyunjin cries out, so incredibly turned on, but not wanting to come unless Seungmin says so. Jisung still hasn’t stopped moving, unrestrained in his movements as he draws his orgasm out as much as possible, always loving the overstimulation.

“Go ahead sweet boy,” Seungmin murmurs.

Hyunjin feels himself let go, fingers digging into Jisung’s hips in such a manner that has Jisung gasping out a pleased _yes_ , spent cock releasing more come onto Hyunjin’s stomach. But Hyunjin can hardly pay attention, his orgasm crashing over him in wave after wave.

It maybe be minutes or hours later, Hyunjin doesn’t know, but the next thing he knows, the pressure around his cock disappears, an unhappy whine unintentionally leaving him at the sudden empty feeling.

Blinking the room back into focus, Hyunjin watches as Seungmin presses kisses to Jisung’s face, the soft sounds of Seungmin speaking floating over.

“You did so well, I’m so proud of you,” Seungmin murmurs, pressing more kisses to Jisung’s lips and cheeks. Jisung only lays there panting, but there’s a soft smile on his face.

Before Hyunjin can even blink, Seungmin presses one last kiss to Jisung’s lips before turning his attention towards him.

“Don’t pout, baby,” Seungmin says softly, fingers making quick work of taking the condom off of Hyunjin. Hyunjin didn’t even know he was pouting, his face heating up from embarrassment.

After Seungmin disposes of the condom, he gently cups Hyunjin’s face and kisses him, Hyunjin melting into it.

“My good boy,” Seungmin murmurs. “I’m so proud of you, too, you took care of Jisung so well.”

And the words, while sending a pleased shiver down his spine and causing Hyunjin’s chest to warm at the validation, only reminds Hyunjin that Seungmin still hasn’t come yet.

“Haven’t been good enough,” Hyunjin says, voice small.

Seungmin looks at him in confusion. “Why not?”

Instead of answering, Hyunjin merely looks at up Seungmin from under his lashes, a hand slowly reaching out to fist Seungmin’s cock. The reaction is instantaneous, Seungmin’s hips bucking into the touch before he can control himself, but there’s understanding in his eyes.

Seungmin hums. “I guess I did say you could suck me off. Okay, baby, when you’re ready.”

Gently, Hyunjin pushes Seungmin back so he’s sitting on the bed. Jisung is the prettiest when he looks ruined, but Hyunjin thinks Seungmin is just as pretty, laid out like this with his shirt unbuttoned, legs spread, cock hard, and all for Hyunjin to taste.

Hyunjin’s mouth waters just looking at him, knowing just how good Seungmin is going to feel in his mouth.

Not wanting to delay it any further, Hyunjin leans down and takes Seungmin in all of the way to the base. Seungmin curses, hands flying up to grip Hyunjin’s hair tightly. Hyunjin moans, both from finally, finally getting to put his mouth on Seungmin after waiting for so long and from the sting of Seungmin pulling his hair. It’s intoxicating, feeling the solid weight of Seungmin’s dick on his tongue, knowing that Seungmin is trying so hard to hold back. He doesn’t have to, though, Hyunjin looking up at him with pleading eyes. Seungmin knows his limits, knows that he can take it when he’s the one asking for it, and Hyunjin only has to wait a few more seconds before Seungmin starts thrusting into his mouth.

Seungmin is gentle at first, as he always is, but it only takes Hyunjin hollowing his cheeks with a moan for Seungmin to really pick up the pace.

“Your mouth is so warm, but your piercing is so cold,” Seungmin pants out. Hyunjin peers up at him again, his spent dick reacting to the sight of Seungmin with his head thrown back, red lips parted on a silent moan. “It feels so good.”

There’s something so powerful about seeing Seungmin finally losing some semblance of control because of him. It’s always a treat seeing Seungmin fall apart - he and Jisung are usually the ones who are a mess and Hyunjin can’t deny the slight power trip it gives him to make Seungmin like this, confidence flowing through his veins.

Seungmin has to be close after holding himself back after all this time, so Hyunjin doubles his efforts, alternating between hollowing his cheeks and flattening his tongue on the underside of Seungmin’s cock.

He’s rewarded with Seungmin pulling his hair, gasping out a breathy, “Good boy, you suck my cock so well.”

Hyunjin wants to respond, but he can only moan around the cock in his mouth. It seems to do the job, though, Seungmin’s hold in his hair tightening once more before he says, “I’m going to come.”

Hyunjin sucks even harder, gagging slightly when Seungmin pushes too far down his throat. Tears gather in his eyes again, but he doesn’t stop, only looks up at Seungmin with wide, wet eyes just in time to see Seungmin’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he comes down Hyunjin’s throat.

Closing his eyes, Hyunjin swallows everything, softly licking at Seungmin’s softening cock afterwards despite Seungmin’s half-hearted attempts to stop him.

Once Hyunjin is done, he pulls off, nuzzling against Seungmin’s chest like a needy puppy. He can feel that he’s half-hard again, but ignores it, letting out a pleased noise when Seungmin runs gentle hands through his hair.

“Thank you,” Seungmin says, even though he doesn’t really have to. If anything, Hyunjin should be the one thanking him.

There’s some shuffling before Hyunjin feels soft lips against his shoulder blade right where his butterfly tattoo is. Hyunjin blinks bleary eyes open to see Jisung smiling softly at him, before he goes back to pressing little kisses against all of Hyunjin’s tattoos. Jisung may be a brat, but he’s always so sweet after they have sex, showering Hyunjin with love and attention.

Once he’s done mapping out the ink on Hyunjin’s skin for the thousandth time, Jisung kisses him, soft and sweet. Hyunjin relaxes even further, letting Jisung do as he pleases.

Jisung pulls away to kiss Seungmin too, Hyunjin smiling as he watches them.

Jisung whispers something to Seungmin that Hyunjin is too tired to catch, but he does hear the, “Hold on, we need to clean up first.”

Hyunjin whines when Seungmin starts moving, but Seungmin only laughs. “You still have Jisung here. I’ll be right back.”

“Fine,” Hyunjin huffs. “But you better be back soon.”

Hyunjin doesn’t have to look to know Seungmin just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.”

Jisung pulls Hyunjin in for another kiss as Seungmin slips off the bed, giggling when Jisung places cold hands on his waist.

“What’s so funny?” Jisung asks, his cheeks slightly puffing out from the cute smile on his face.

Hyunjin reaches up to poke his cheek, smiling when Jisung grabs his wrist and presses the most gentle of kisses against his newest tattoo.

“I’m still not over how pretty this is,” Jisung says, eyes trained on the compass adorning his wrist. Except instead of the usual four cardinal directions, the compass on Hyunjin’s skin only has a “J” and an “S” on opposing sides, the red compass rose pointing to both letters.

Hyunjin doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how pretty it is, either. He knew he was going to get a tattoo for both of his boyfriends one day, but he never in a million years thought he would ever be able to properly encapsulate just how much they mean to him, the inspiration striking him when he had heard a song on the radio one day about a broken compass.

“Good thing you’ll have all the time in the world to get used to it, then,” Hyunjin whispers. They haven’t really talked about the future much, even though graduation is looming in the distance, but Hyunjin knows that he’s in this for life, knows that he’s never going to be able to find anything that comes close to what he has right now ever again.

And if the soft, lovely way that Jisung is looking at him is any indication, he feels the same way.

Seungmin comes back into the room completely naked, then, a washcloth in hand and a confused look on his face. Usually when he comes back, Jisung and Hyunjin are grinding against each other, so it must be weird to see them looking at each other with lovestruck eyes.

Hyunjin smiles at Seungmin, heart feeling so incredibly full, and even though Seungmin is confused, he always softens in the face of a sappy Hyunjin.

Seungmin makes quick work of cleaning Hyunjin’s stomach, Hyunjin shivering at the sudden cold. Seungmin kisses him as an apology before he moves to Jisung to clean him off as well.

The two of them pull Seungmin onto the bed before he can even think about leaving again, Hyunjin laughing at the disgruntled noise Seungmin lets out when Jisung pulls his arms around his waist.

“Stay,” Jisung says petulantly, not that he would take no for an answer anyways. “I wanna nap first, then we can take my pictures afterwards.”

Hyunjin’s dick, that damn traitor, shows interest at the thought, Jisung laughing at him, but not unkindly, when he undoubtedly feels Hyunjin growing a little hard against his thigh. Hyunjin blushes, but Seungmin grabs his hand before he can hide in Jisung’s chest, eyes warm as he looks at the two of them.

Hyunjin had been so lonely before Seungmin and Jisung found him, the two of them the only ones who know just how alone he had felt in his first two years of college. It wasn’t like he was trying to turn people away, but he had just been so _tired_ of it all after high school, realizing that his high school friends really weren’t going to be sticking around after graduation, only befriending him for his pretty face. It hurt.

But as Jisung curls up further into Hyunjin’s arms and as Seungmin mutters to himself that he’s going to need _another_ SD card to keep up with Jisung’s need to be photographed, Hyunjin feels himself start to drift off to sleep. He might have been alone before, but he isn’t now, and if he’s lucky, he never will be again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked this!
> 
> I just made a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/polyskz) and a [CC](https://curiouscat.me/polyskz_), please come say hi!


End file.
